1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a high-resolution pattern, and more particularly to a method of forming a high-resolution pattern having a high aspect ratio, the method comprising: an attachment step of attaching a sacrificial film on a substrate; a patterning step of irradiating the sacrificial film with a focusable energy beam to partially remove the sacrificial film so as to pattern the sacrificial film into the desired shape; and a deposition step of depositing a functional material into the region from which the sacrificial film was removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, photolithography is used to form patterns for use in electronic devices. As used herein, the term “photolithography” refers to a technique of forming a shape using solubility resulting from a photochemical reaction. Specifically, photolithography comprises inducing a photochemical reaction, either on a film sensitive to a given kind of light or on a liquid photoresist, selectively on a portion exposed to light passed through a mask rather than a portion not exposed to the light, and subjecting the resulting film or photoresist to various processes, including development, deposition and removal, to finally make the desired pattern.
However, this photolithography method has problems in that a large amount of material is wasted and the process is complicated, leading to a reduction in efficiency. Also, because a mask having a large area is used, it is difficult to apply a new design in a short time.
Also, in a thick film process of depositing a functional material for patterns to a thickness of the micrometer scale or larger using a process such as sputtering or CVD within a short time, photolithography is unsuitable in terms of process efficiency. Thus, to overcome these problems with photolithography, an inkjet patterning method that can be used to make patterns directly on a substrate without any mask has been proposed.
This inkjet patterning method will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
As shown in FIG. 1a, a functional material for forming a pattern is deposited on a substrate 10 from an inkjet print head H, and is dried to remove unnecessary ink carrier vehicle from the functional material. To aid in understanding the prior inkjet patterning method, the following example is given. The content of a functional material to be patterned, having a specific gravity of 10, is assumed to be 50 wt % based on the total weight of the ink. Also, the content of a carrier vehicle(s) having an average specific gravity of 1, to be removed upon drying, is assumed to be 50% based on the total weight of the ink. Herein, the volume fraction of the fractional material based on the total volume of the ink is about 9%. While complex physical phenomena are ignored to help understanding, it is assumed that the linewidth patterned with an inkjet is fixed, and that a uniform decrease in thickness occurs. As a result, the thickness of the pattern remaining after drying is only 9% of the thickness of the initial pattern. When such an inkjet is used to form a pattern, there is a problem in that an undesired excessive decrease in thickness occurs depending on the composition of the ink, and this phenomenon is shown in FIG. 1a. Also, to form a pattern having high resolution, that is, to reduce width, it is general to reduce the size of an ink drop. When a smaller ink drop is used in order to achieve high resolution as described above, a smaller amount of ink is deposited per unit area, as shown in FIG. 1b. As a result, the thickness of the resulting pattern is decreased in proportion to a decrease in linewidth, and thus it is physically difficult to achieve both objects of reducing linewidth and maintaining the desired pattern thickness.
Also, when the size of the ink drop is reduced to achieve high resolution, the targeting error of the ink drop increases relative to the scale of the pattern, thus causing a serious pattern error and forming an incorrect pattern.